Arlan
by Hoonke10
Summary: Arlan Cowo yang suka bikin baper sahabatnya Sarah Sarah korban php cowo
1. chapter 1

" Sarah!!! " Teriak Arlan yang menhampiri Sarah di rooftof

" apaan?" Sarah nanya terheran heran

" Sarah gue baru putus njai" Tutur Arlan

" basi "

Sarah sering mendengar Arlan yang baru putus atau nembak cewe

" ih dengerin gue dulu" Arlan menarik tangan Sarah

" ini yang ke 5 kali dalam setahun gue mutusin pacar, Tapi masih ada Dua orang yang bakal gue pacarin" tutur Arlan

" Gila, dah gue mau kekantin " Sarah meninggalkan Arlan

" yee Sar ikut " Arlan mengejar Sarah

 **kantin**

" Bu Baso dua yah" kata Arlan melambaikan Tangan kearah bi Dariwiah

" Siap Lan"

" mau minum apa?" tanya Sarah

" lo? gue mau teh manis aja esnya banyak" kata Arlan

" ok tunggu"

mereka memang suka begitu kadang Arlan yang mentraktir minum atau sebaliknya

" nih es tehnya" Sarah membawa dua Es teh

" Sar" panggil Arlan

" apaan?" tanya Sarah

" Tuh" Arlan menunjuk Putri aka mantannya dengan Raja cowo inceran Sarah

" Ra...jaa" kata Sarah pelan

Raja dan Putri menghampiri meja Arlan dan Sarah

" lan mereka kesini" kata Sarah pelan

" ekhm, udah ketawanya?" celetuk Raja

" ngapain?" kata Arlan dingin

" Arlan, gak seharusnya lo mutusin Putri, tapi kayanya Putri lebih bahagia sama gue dari pada Lo" tegas Raja

" Oh, Terus" kata Arlan dingin

" **_BYUR "_** Arlan disiram Es teh sama Putri

" woy, gila" Arlan marah

" Berani, lo maju" tangtang Raja

" udah Lan" kata Sarah

" udah kan, ngapain masih disini muak gue" kata Sarah membawa Arlan pergi

" nih" Sarah ngasihin seragam ke Arlan

" Thanks" Arlan pergi ganti baju

bersambung


	2. chapet 2

Arlan sama sarah pulang sekolah, rumah Arlan sama Sarah cuma beda 2 rumah aja jadi mereka mutusin buat pulang bareng hampir setiap hari.

Pakiran

" Lan, jangan ngebut," celoteh Sarah

" ngebut Sar udah sore" kata Aralan

mereka hampir sampai di komplex mereka tempat tinggal tapi motor Arlan berhehti di suatu Danau

" Da..nau?" tanya Sarah bingung

" Duduk Yu" Arlan menarik tangan Sarah dan mereka duduk di bangku Dekat Danau

" Gue cape Sar" kata Arlan yang kepalanya nyender di bahu Sarah

" ada apa Lan?" tanya Sarah halus

" Nyokap sama bokap sibuk, mereka di london mulu, waktu gue bilang pengen pindah ke london gak boleh, huh" katanya dengan nada lelah

" sabar, untuk nyokap bokap lu masih merhatiin lu, coba gue bokap di Jepang, nyokap di New York, cuma ngasih uang bulanan, rapot gue setiap saat di ambilin sama Bang Satya" Kata Sarah menghela nafas setelahnya

Arlan duduk tegak dan menghadap ke arah Sarah

dan

Grep

Arlan meluk Sarah

" Sory, balik yu " kata Arlan

" Its, okay, Yu"

sarah dan Arlan pulang kerumah masing masing

 ** _DI RUMAH SARAH_**

" Sar!!!" teriak Satya dari arah meja makan

" YO!!!" Sarah turun dari tangga

" Bang, besok lu ada kelas?" tanya Sarah

" ada, gue besok harus jaga di Rs, jaga malem" kata Satya

" WHAT!!!"

" TERUS GUE BESOK AMA SIAPA?!?!?" Sarah Gak nyelo

" Kalem Jirr, Kagak tau, mau ikut Ke Rs?" Satya nanya balik

" DIH OGAH" tegas Sarah

" ngapa?" Tanya Satya

" Lah, tempat jaga lukan deket kamar Jenazah, ogah gue" kata Sarah

" Terus?"

" ohh gue tau, lu nginep ae di rumah si Arlan kan doi punya kaka sapa sihh?" celetuk Satya

" Fransa" kata Sarah

" iya si Ica, lu nginep aja besok sampe besoknya" kata Satya

 _Besoknya_

" Ca, gue titip Si Sarah ya" Satya and Sarah udah nyampe rumah Arlan

" SIP LAN " Kata Fransa

" emang ka Ica gak ada jadwal?" Tanya Shifa yang baru keluar dari rumah

" kan udah di gantiin sama Ka Vir Shif" Celetuk Satya

" lah kok lu tau?" Tanya Fransa bingung

" yee, lukan yang nyuruh gue buat ongomong dasar ogeb" Satya masuk ke mobilnya dan melaju ke Kampusnya

" Arlan mana ka?" tanya Sarah

" di kamarnya, Bangunin dia kan sekolah hari ini" Fransa niggalin Sarah di ruang tamu

" udah ka bangunin aja" ada suara ghoib

dan itu Shifa

" yee, iya ini gue juga mau" kata Sarah

" gue duluan ka" Kata Shifa keluar dari rumah Arlan

 ** _" Tok Tok Tok "_**

" Lan..."

" Masuk " teriak Arlan dari dalam kamarnya

" masih lama?" Sarah duduk di Kasur Arlan

" Kagak, yu" Arlan menarik tangan Sarah keluar dari kamarnya

" Lan ngebut, udah set 7" kata Sarah

" okay "

dan Arlan ngebut banget

" Cit" Arlan makirin motornya di Parkiran deket Kantin

" Akhirnya " kata Sarah

" Kelas yu "

bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

**_KELAS 12 IPS 3_**

" Lan" Sarah nyikut bahu Arlan yang ada di sebelahnya

" paan?" kata Arlan yang tiduran di bangku Sarah

" kantin kuy" kata Sarah

" udah abis kali makananya" Arlan negakin duduknya

" cih, terus ngapain" kata Sarah putus asa

" _BRUK"_ pintu kelas di gebrak sama Dara

anak anak langsung ngeliat kearah Dara

" APAAAN SI?!" kata sang ketua kelas Farhan

" Kata bu Farah, kita di suruh buat ikutan pensi, Tapi cuma namanya yang di panggil yang bakal panitianya" jelas Dara

" nama yang di panggi, harap ke depan, Farhan Arfandila, Nadia Zahwa, Geoni Arlan, Handinia Sarah," lanjut nya

" Kenapa harus gue coba?" kata Farhan kesal

" udah kalian sekarang kumpul di Aula" kata Dara

Sarah yang ngerasa tangannya di genggam langsung nengok

dan ternyata Arlan

" Ekhm, maaf udah nyampe" kata Nadia

" Sirik bae lu Kuda" celetuk Arlan dan mereka masuk ke Aula

 ** _AULA_**

" Ibu udah bikin ketua panitia, Farhan Kelas 12 ips 3 dan wakilnya Shifa Kelas 11 Ipa 2" kata bu Farah

" Farhan dan Shifa silahkan kalian pilih, untuk panitia di bidang kreatif, konsumsi, dan bidang pengisi acara" lanjutnya

" Ekhm... Buat ketua Panitia di bidah kreatif, Geoni Arlan kelas 12 IPS 3 dan wakilnya Handinia Sarah kelas 12 IPS 3, terus anggotanya..." Farhan ngejelasin panitia panitianya

" kalo udah, kalian pikirin harus gimana terus setiap kelas 11 dan 12 harus ngutusin 1 perwakilan dalam apapun" kata Bu Farah dan meniggalkan Aula

 ** _SKIP BESOKNYA_**

 ** _AULA_**

" Ini taro di mana ka?" Tanya salah satu murid ke Sarah

" di sana aja bil" jawab sarah

" BREAK TEAM, setengah jam abis itu kalian beres beres lagi ok" kata Farhan

" nih " Arlan ngasihin air mineral ke Sarah

" Thansk" kata sarah

Sarah nyender ke tembok di luar Aula

Arlan?

Nyender ke Bahu sarah

anak kelas sepuluh pada histeris

" _KA ARLAN PACARAN LAGI"_ teriak salah satu Anak

Dari daerah dalem Aula Raja dan putri ngeliatin seneng

karena Raja gak mau nyakitin hatinya Sarah karna udah pacaran sama Putri

Putri udah lega Arlan udah move on

" Pacaran bae lu berdua," Celetuk Shifa

" lah emang lu kagak sama si Jeno" saut Arlan

" yee bang, gue ama dia jelas ada hubungan, lu berdua?" kata Jeno yang tiba tiba datang

" Kita ada hubungan" kata Arlan

" apa?" tanya Jeno barengan sama Shifa

" PERNIKAHAN" kata Arla. agak teriak

" WHAT!?!?!"

Sarah cuma cekikikan ngedengernya

" Iye pernikahan, pernikahan dini" saut Sarah

" yee somplak dasar"

bersambung..


End file.
